jack_foxtrot_edmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Foxtrot
Trent Simonson, A.K.A. "Jack Foxtrot", is a furry music artist who enjoys making music for platforms on the internet. His music itself is not related to furries in any way, shape, or form. The only thing that is "furry" about him is his username and avatar. Biography Jack was born on June 3rd, 2003. He first started his music making when he was only 6 years old. His grandparents in Virginia had an old grand Kimball piano. He wildly tapped on the keys and played notes until eventually he learned to play songs. He started playing songs like Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" and "Paparazzi", and Brian McKnight's "Fall 5.0". He only played them note after note, no chords or anything, but of course, he was just learning, and this was to be expected for a 6 year old boy. Eventually, he got a USB keyboard for Christmas, a Casio CTK-2080. He's played on it since and has taught himself how to play and even make his own songs. At a point in the future, he got a program installed called "MAGIX Music Maker 17 Premium", and it was good for him, as he loved the ease of access and simplicity. He made all sorts of songs on them, and even uploaded them to YouTube. There was only one problem: the songs weren't original. These songs consisted of drag-and-drop pre-recorded arrangements, and they were copyrighted by other songs found on the internet. This went on for a long time until "The Renaissance" occured. Love Life His first girlfriend was known as Josie, and he loved her to death. They started dating in junior high. But after a few years of being together, during the beginning of their Sophomore year of high school, Josie dated someone else behind his back for about a month and a half. When he found out, he was completely heartbroken. As he didn't tolerate cheating, he just decided for Josie and her family to never contact him ever again. Ironically, Josie's new boyfriend, Jayce, had an ex-girlfriend named Leah. Leah had a crush on Jack for a while when he was with Josie, but she didn't say anything until about a week after Jack's breakup with her. Leah asked him out (which Jack also planned to ask her out), and they've been dating ever since. Education Jack lives in a small town in Missouri, and the schools there were a bit meh. In elementary, he aced everything. In middle school, he also aced everything. In junior high, he got below average grades (this was likely influenced by some of his mean teachers). In high school, he's been getting straight A's and has been getting letters from colleges left to right. Jack currently is still in high school. He plans on going to a Nordic country, such as Finland, for a good education, and to possibly live there as the United States with its capitalism and ridiculous politics falls apart. He hopes to become a professional musician and to (maybe) make money off of YouTube.